


Protective [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Canon Compliant, Chaptered, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/M, Fiances who won't shut up about it, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Sort Of, Updates every other day, angsty at the beginning but unbearably fluffy at the end, except where i decide to completely ignore it, overall podfic length like 4 hours idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: What Zuko wasn’t prepared for was something else, something far more animalistic. Every time he saw that necklace, he felt something clawing at the pit of his stomach: a sensation that was somewhere between “protective” and “possessive.” Although logically he knew it wasn’t true, the thought always appeared before Zuko could stop it: Sokka belongs to me.Or, Azula kidnaps Sokka. That doesn't sit very well with Zuko or Katara.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061) by [crosspin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspin/pseuds/crosspin). 



> Thank you so much [crosspin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspin/pseuds/crosspin) for your permission to record this, and your support on tumblr. I hope this lives up to your expectations!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is late.

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p8j71aj4jy42148/Chapter_1.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-1/)


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka eats breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I attempt to record podfic after drinking a slushie

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9l5iz482zgi99uj/Chapter_2.mp3)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-2/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please let crosspin know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/57954145), or leave me some feedback in the comments!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this chapter, please leave crosspin some feedback on it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/57996751), and if you enjoy my reading of it, please let me know in the comments!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xb088lf0mfn8kwz/Chapter_3.mp3)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-3/)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I forget that I left the window open

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wh2tupko1ffccpr/Chapter_4.mp3)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-4/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please go leave crosspin some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/58106350), or drop me a message in the comments!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko takes a ride.

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m46rc4wuuycrqv7/Chapter_5.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-5/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the chapter, please leave crosspin some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/58197160#main) or drop me a comment below!


	6. Six

Mixcloud doesn't support audio files that are under 5 minutes so this chapter and the next have been merged


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka does what he has to.
> 
> Zuko loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 6 and 7

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/beqf2v8698nz7d4/Chapter_6-7.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-6-7/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please let crosspin know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/58292656#workskin) or leave me a comment below!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara does what she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I forget that if I speak at the speed of light people will struggle to understand what I am saying (sorry)

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pcl254ojbogdqw7/Chapter_8.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-8/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave crosspin some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/58473265#main) or drop me a message in the comments!


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko takes a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I get progressively more excited throughout the chapter (potential headphone warning: you may need to turn the volume down towards the end)

[mp3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/40xewa449m112ma/Chapter_9.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-9/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, let crosspin know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/58839394#main) or drop me a message in the comments!


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I attempt to give the chief of police my own regional accent

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/epme3eiqu9f9jre/Chapter_10.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-10/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave crosspin some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/59065618) or let me know in the comments!


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which my housemate wants to know if I want a cuppa

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kjr2jnvv9sotqwc/Chapter_11.mp3)   
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-11/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please let crosspin know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/59405350) or let me know in the comments!


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko takes Sokka's shirt off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I accidentally channel a white fuckboy from a 1980s American high school move every time Zuko calls Sokka "baby"

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vnvask14mwp0afb/Chapter_12.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-12/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave crosspin some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/59861386#main) or let me know in the comments!


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka remember food from home, and trust their sisters not to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, recording each chapter: okay THIS is my favourite scene so far-

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2gi4h3uuhon8p5h/Chapter_13.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-13/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave crosspin some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/59999023#main) or let me know in a comment!


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka decides to keep his promises. Zuko decides to keep Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which it becomes apparent that I recorded this over a week ago

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e6diaimdcqr4hhd/Chapter_14.mp3)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/protective-chapter-14/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for listening! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave crosspin some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024061/chapters/60727840#main) or let me know in the comments. If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider checking out some of my other podfics, or request one for me to record in the future in the comments or on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/)
> 
> crosspin has written a sequel to this fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056339)
> 
> There is also some more amazing art for the final chapter by [Delfisdoodles](https://delfisdoodles.tumblr.com/post/627179086846083072/bemis-tan-ho-delfisdoodles-im-in-love), who also made [this](https://delfisdoodles.tumblr.com/post/626571246578122752/hes-just-napping-protective-by-crosspin-please) lovely art which is the podfic cover on Mixcloud!

**Author's Note:**

> Music is [Red Eyes by Thomas Azier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sFp2hN_XXc)  
> Art is by [delfisdoodles](https://delfisdoodles.tumblr.com/post/626571246578122752/hes-just-napping-protective-by-crosspin-please)  
> A note on Azula: my inspiration for Azula's voice comes from [this TokTok cosplayer](https://www.tiktok.com/@zeldablack?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAMoARI%2BCjwVuI6ja%2FV5IRzKV37t8M3mazjeQIA5jqNiHgWGBHF40wCp8IPtiouyJmf8c4vLJ6VYbWzaoCD1beEjTOkaAA%3D%3D&language=en&sec_uid=MS4wLjABAAAATNdnikSLvZM04a7nDcK8fixIpkS2Fp51gJZa_d2HBjg&sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAAGi4Fxh0bPHsv2_Cp199Kgp13xa2tnkXcsDupm2hnJqp6Gq8e51RQLY5IxGxbdWgz&share_app_name=musically&share_author_id=805773&share_link_id=2800d780-0f64-486e-a482-a98e6abae938&timestamp=1602813658&u_code=db43em19ij7l1a&user_id=6797496036328948741&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=android&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m) rather than directly from Azula from the show!


End file.
